


Multicolored Agony

by Aondeug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Dating seemed so simple on the outset, when she can read minds. As Aranea was to learn though, her powers are more a hindrance than anything.





	Multicolored Agony

Your tears are jade  
And mine cerulean.  
You’ve claimed I’ve hurt you  
And I’ve argued against.  
You say it’s plain as day  
But I just can’t see it.  
I never do, you’re quick to add.  
  
I look though, I do.  
I just can’t find it  
As I pore through hours  
Upon hours of our lives,  
Pulling apart all my acts.  
Instead I find you  
And your frustration  
And irritation  
And what even seems to be it:  
Hate.  
It’s overwhelming, really,  
And I tell you as much  
But you never care, do you?  
The one who can read minds,  
Oh, she should do it all,  
But not that  
Because we don’t like that.  
No, we don’t.  
  
My tears are cerulean  
And yours jade.  
I’ve claimed you hurt me  
And you’ve argued against.  
I say it’s plain as day  
But you can’t see  
And you never do, I’m quick to add.


End file.
